vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike TV Video Game Awards 2010
The Spike TV Video Game Awards 2010 is the eighth annual award show featured on Spike TV. It was held on December 11 at the Los Angeles Convention Center. Live Performances There were several performances at the Spike TV Video Game Awards. The host, Neil Patrick Harris, was often involved in many of them, including the opening singing and dancing performance, an almost live rendition of the mobile game, Angry Birds, and his parody titles of recently released games. Other performances included My Chemical Romance performing a song live, Dane Cook introducing the "Character of the Year" nominees, where the characters expressed their opinion on the award, and musical performances from the soundtracks of Red Dead Redemption and Halo: Reach. While not seen for viewers in the audience, viewers that watched from a television were treated with augmented reality segments alongside the video and live performances. Neil Patrick Harris initially introduced these augmented reality parts and was among the first to showcase its effect, while introducing the nomination of "Game of the Year" for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Announcements There were several world premiere announcements. The first to be unveiled was the first glimpse of gameplay for the upcoming Batman: Arkham City. Todd Howard, executive producer of Bethesda Game Studios, soon announced The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the fifth installment in the ''Elder Scrolls'' franchise. Following the Elder Scrolls announcement, was an announcement for the latest Mortal Kombat, which was previously announced, but introduced Kratos, from the ''God of War'' franchise, as a playable character for PlayStation 3 versions. Another announcement was the unveiling of a video game tie-in to the Marvel movie, Thor: God of Thunder. After a few awards and performances was the unveiling of Mass Effect 3. Following a discussion between Neil Patrick Harris, the host of the Video Game Awards, and Olivia Munn, who introduced the award for Studio of the Year, was the trailer for the third installment of the ''Resistance'' series, Resistance 3. Tony Hawk later introduced [Prototype 2], which was rumored by the Murder Your Maker website. Guillermo del Toro, Academy-Award winning director, introduced his game, inSANE. Portal 2, which was introduced as the winner of Most Anticipated Game of 2011, was presented with its co-operative trailer. Introduced alongside the cast of the American version of Top Gear, Forza Motorsport 4 was unveiled for the first time. The latest game in the snowboarding series, SSX, was introduced. It has been titled SSX: Deadly Descent. The final announcement was the third installment in the Uncharted series, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Awards Unlike the previous shows, certain awards were not presented during the airing of the show. Studio of the Year * BioWare (Winner) * Blizzard Entertainment * Bungie * Rockstar San Diego Best Action-Adventure Game * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Winner) * God of War III * Red Dead Redemption * Super Mario Galaxy 2 Best Shooter * Battlefield Bad Company 2 * BioShock 2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Winner) * Halo: Reach Best Performance by a Human Male * Daniel Craig as James Bond * Gary Oldman as Sergeant Resnov * John Cleese as Jasper * Martin Sheen as the Illusive Man * Nathan Fillion as Sergeant Edward Buck * Neil Patrick Harris as Peter Parker/The Amazing Spider-Man (Winner) * Rob Wiethoff as John Marston * Sam Worthington as Alex Mason Best Independent Game * Joe Danger * Limbo (Winner) * Super Meat Boy * The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom Most Anticipated Game * Batman: Arkham City * BioShock: Infinite * Gears of War 3 * Portal 2 (Winner) Best Driving Game * Blur * ModNation Racers * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (Winner) * Split/Second Best Adapted Game * Lego Harry Potter: Years 1 - 4 * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Video Game (Winner) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * Transformers: War for Cybertron Best Role-Playing Game * Fable III * Fallout: New Vegas * Final Fantasy XIII * Mass Effect 2 (Winner) Best Music Game * Dance Central * Def Jam Rapstar * DJ Hero 2 * Rock Band 3 (Winner) Best Soundtrack * Def Jam Rapstar * DJ Hero 2 (Winner) * Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock * Rock Band 3 Best Original Score * God of War III * Halo: Reach * Mass Effect 2 * Red Dead Redemption (Winner) Character of the Year * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Kratos * Sergeant Frank Woods (Winner) * John Marston Game of the Year * Call of Duty: Black Ops * God of War III * Halo: Reach * Mass Effect 2 * Red Dead Redemption (Winner) Category:Events